wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (video)/Gallery
Gallery TheWigglesinBigBirthday!.jpg|The Wiggles MurrayinBigBirthday.jpg|Murray's title AnthonyinBigBirthday.jpg|Anthony's title JeffinBigBirthday.jpg|Jeff's title SaminBigBirthday.jpg|Sam's title BigBirthday-Dorothy'sTitle.jpg BigBirthday-Wags'Title.jpg BigBirthday-Captain'sTitle.jpg BigBirthday-Henry'sTitle.jpg TheWigglesLogo-BigBirthday.jpg|The Wiggles Logo BigBirthday!TitleCard.jpg|Title Card TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2011Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheWigglesinBigBirthday!2.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesandAlRokeratSydneyHarbour.jpg|The Wiggles and Al Roker in the Big Red Boat at Sydney Harbour ThankYou,Mr.Weatherman.jpg|"Thank You, Mr. Weatherman" WigglyJokeTime!.jpg|Wiggly Joke Time! CrowdofPeople.jpg|Crowd of people WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword.jpg|"Ahoy there me hearties and welcome to Wiggly Joke Time." WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword2.jpg|"Why did the ballerina quit? Because she was tu-tu hard." WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword3.jpg|"Why did ba-kawk! cross the road? To prove it was a chicken." WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword4.jpg|"Why do you call a dinosaur with no eyes? Do you think he saw it?" WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword5.jpg|"Why are fish so smart? Because they live in school." Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2011Live.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" DorothytheDinosaurinBigBirthday!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur introducing "Quack, Quack, Cock-a-Doodle-Doo" QuackQuackCock-A-DoodleDoo-2011Live.jpg|"Quack, Quack, Cock-a-Doodle-Doo" GettingStrong-Scene2.jpg|Captain Feathersword Pretends to Be a Ballerina Ballerina,Ballerina-BigBirthday.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" WigglyBloopers!.jpg|Wiggly Bloopers TheWigglesin2008Blooper.jpg|The Wiggles laughing in blooper from "Fun at Wigglehouse" TheWigglesin2008Blooper2.jpg|The Wiggles in blooper #2 from "Fun at Wigglehouse" SingaSongofWigglesBlooper.jpg|Blooper from "Sing a Song of Sixpence" in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" SingaSongofWigglesBlooper2.jpg|Another blooper from "Sing a Song of Sixpence" PopGotheWigglesBlooper.jpg|Blooper from "This Old Man" in "Pop Go the Wiggles" PopGotheWigglesBlooper2.jpg|Blooper from "Dry Bones" PopGotheWigglesBlooper3.jpg|Murray in blooper from "Murray Had a Turtle" PopGotheWigglesBlooper4.jpg|Dorothy in blooper from "Frere Jacques" PopGotheWigglesBlooper5.jpg|Blooper from "Little Bo Peep" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper.jpg|Jeff in blooper from "The Circus Musical Landscape" PopGotheWigglesBlooper7.jpg|Take 2 PopGotheWigglesBlooper8.jpg|Take 3 WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in blooper from "Wiggletastic" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper3.jpg|Anthony and Captain Featherword in blooper from "Find Wags' Bone" TheBeachsideMusicalLandscape-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "The Beachside Musical Landscape" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper4.jpg|Anthony in blooper from "Musical Statues" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper5.jpg|Blooper from "One Finger, One Thumb, Keep Moving" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper6.jpg|Anthony in blooper from "Let's Go to The Beach" PopGotheWigglesBlooper9.jpg|Blooper from "Lavenders Blue" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper7.jpg|Anthony and Murray in blooper from "Time to Cook" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper8.jpg|Murray in blooper from "I Spy With My Little Eye" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper9.jpg|Anthony smacking his forehead in blooper WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper10.jpg|Murray in blooper from "Musical Statues" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper11.jpg|Blooper from "Cool Cat Wiggles" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper12.jpg|Anthony laughing in blooper WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper13.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry in blooper from "Wiggletastic" PopGotheWigglesBlooper10.jpg|Captain Feathersword in blooper TheWiggleFriendsinBigBirthday.jpg|The Wiggle Friends MicConwayinBigBirthday!.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" - Starring Mic Conway TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2011Live.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" ILoveItWhenItRains-Dorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|"I Love It When It Rains" - Starring Troy Cassar-Dally TheBeachMusicalLandscape.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape2.jpg|Light Yellow Fender Electric Guitar TheBeachMusicalLandscape3.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape4.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape5.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape6.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape7.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape8.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape9.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape10.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape11.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape12.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape13.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape14.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape15.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape16.jpg TheBeachMusicalLandscape17.jpg TheWigglyGroupinBigBirthday.jpg JackandJill-2011LivePrologue.jpg|Sam JackandJill-2011Live.jpg|"Jack and Jill" WigglyJokeTimewithMurray.jpg|"Why did the lazy man want a job in the bakery? So he could loaf around." WigglyJokeTimewithMurray2.jpg|"What do you call a flying police officer? A helicopter." WigglyJokeTimewithMurray3.jpg|"Why did the teacher wear sunglasses? Because his class was so bright." WigglyJokeTimewithMurray4.jpg|"What kind of music are balloons scared of? Pop music." FlyThroughTheSky-2011Live.jpg|"Fly Through The Sky" WagsinBigBirthday!.jpg|Wags introducing "Fruit Salad" FruitSalad-2011Live.jpg|"Fruit Salad" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper14.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in blooper from "Hello Over There" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper15.jpg GoBananas!Blooper.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword in "Go Bananas!" blooper GoBananas!Blooper2.jpg|Anthony in "Go Bananas!" blooper YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingBlooper.jpg|Blooper from "The Fairy Dance" GoBananas!Blooper3.jpg|Anthony in another blooper YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingBlooper2.jpg|Blooper from "(Are You Ready?) Do the Bus Stop)" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingBlooper3.jpg|Jeff in blooper from "A Sailor Went to Sea" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingBlooper4.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Jeff in blooper RubaDubDubwiththeSoapinaTub-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "Rub-A-Dub-Dub" ISpy(Episode)-Blooper3.jpg|Sam in blooper from "I Spy" VegetableSoup,YummyYummy-Blooper.jpg|Murray in blooper from "Vegetable Soup, Yummy Yummy" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper18.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in blooper from "One Rhythm, One Thumb, Keep Moving" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingBlooper5.jpg|Dorothy in blooper from "The Fairy Dance" HotPoppin'PopcornBlooper.jpg|Blooper from "How Are We Gonna Wake Up Jeff?" HotPoppin'PopcornBlooper2.jpg|Blooper from "Wags the Balancing Dog" HotPoppin'PopcornBlooper3.jpg|Blooper from "Doing a Handstand" HotPoppin'PopcornBlooper4.jpg|Another blooper from "Wags the Balancing Dog" HotPoppin'PopcornBlooper5.jpg|Anthony leaving in blooper HotPoppin'PopcornBlooper6.jpg|Another blooper from "Doing a Handstand" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper19.jpg|Murray in blooper from "The Farm Musical Landcscape" Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2011Live.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" KathyGothadjaka.jpg|Dorothy and Kathy Gothadjaka singing "Ngalmam Djangu Godku Yumarrku" AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBirthday!.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword FiveLittleJoeys-2011Live.jpg|"Five Little Joeys" WhoAmI?AnthonyIsKing.jpg|Who am I? Anthony is King TheShimmieShake-2011Live.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake" WigglyJokeTimewithDorothy.jpg|"What is a rabbit's favorite dance style? Hip-hop." WigglyJokeTimewithDorothy2.jpg|"What's red and flies and wobbles at the same time? A jelly-copter." WigglyJokeTimewithDorothy3.jpg|"How do rabbits travel? By hare-plane." WigglyJokeTimewithDorothy4.jpg|"What dog loves to take bubbles baths? A shampoodle." FollowtheLeader-2011Live.jpg|"Follow the Leader" AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBirthday!2.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword introducing "Romp Bomp a Stomp" RompBompAStomp-2011Live.jpg|"Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp" Bloop-ulele.jpg|Sam and Anthony waking up Jeff in "Ukulele Baby!" bonus video clip File:UkuleleBaby!Blooper8.jpg|Jeff in blooper of "Ukulele Baby!" Deleted Scene AnthonyandPaulFieldinYellowBirdTake.jpg|"Yellow Bird: Take 2." Let'sEatBlooper.jpg|"OW!" Let'sEatBlooper2.jpg|"OW!" Let'sEatBlooper3.jpg|Anthony and Paul Field in "Let's Eat" blooper Let'sEatBlooper4.jpg|"OW!" Let'sEatBlooper5.jpg|"Ow." Doo,Doo,Doo,Doo!-AlternateVersion.jpg|An alternate version of "Doo, Doo, Doo, Doo!" UkuleleBaby!Blooper.jpg|Anthony and Ringmaster Ringo in blooper from "Ukulele Baby!" UkuleleBaby!Blooper2.jpg|Anthony and Ringmaster Ringo in blooper #2 UkuleleBaby!Blooper3.jpg|Murray in blooper File:UkuleleBaby!Blooper4.jpg|Take 2 UkuleleBaby!Blooper5.jpg|Take 3 UkuleleBaby!Blooper6.jpg|Anthony and Ringmaster Ringo in blooper #3 WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper20.jpg|Anthony, Sam and Jeff in blooper from "Pin the Tail on Captain" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingBlooper7.jpg|Blooper from "To Have a Tea Party" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper21.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in blooper from "I Feel Like Dancing" UkuleleBaby!Blooper7.jpg|Murray in blooper #2 GettingStrongBlooper.jpg|Murray, Dorothy and Jeff in "Getting Strong" blooper WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper22.jpg|Anthony and Murray in blooper from "Vegetable Soup, Yummy Yummy" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper23.jpg|Murray, Captain Feathersword and Wags in blooper from "Vegetable Soup, Yummy Yummy" File:WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper24.jpg|Anthony laughing in blooper from "Vegetable Soup, Yummy Yummy" GettingStrongBlooper2.jpg|Anthony and Murray laughing in "Getting Strong" blooper WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper25.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword laughing in TV Series blooper WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper26.jpg|Jeff in blooper from "Musical Statues" TheThreeKeyboardists-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "The Three Organists" ThankYou,Mr.WeathermanBlooper.jpg|Blooper from "Thank You, Mr. Weatherman" ThankYou,Mr.WeathermanBlooper2.jpg|Blooper #2 from "Thank You, Mr. Weatherman" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper27.jpg|Anthony laughing in blooper from "Time to Cook" GettingStrongBlooper3.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Getting Strong" blooper WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper28.jpg|Jeff in blooper from "Find Wags' Bone" GettingStrongBlooper4.jpg|Jeff and Sam in "Getting Strong" blooper WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper29.jpg|Murray in blooper from "Find Wags' Bone" WiggleandLearnTVSeriesBlooper30.jpg|Jeff, Sam, Captain Feathersword and Henry in blooper ThankYou,Mr.WeathermanBlooper3.jpg|Blooper #3 from "Thank You, Mr. Weatherman" TheWigglesin2008Blooper3.jpg|"That's gonna be a blooper reel." ShakyShaky-2011Live.jpg|"Shaky Shaky" GettingStrong-Scene5.jpg|Captain Feathersword Pretends to be a Guitarist Murray'sGuitarSavedtheWorld-2011Live.jpg|"Murray's Guitar Saved the World" DorothytheDinosaurinBigBirthday!2.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Dr. Knickerbocker" DrKnickerbocker-2011Live.jpg|"Dr. Knickerbocker" WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword6.jpg|"Why did the music teacher need a ladder? To reach the high notes." WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword7.jpg|"What kind of plates do they use on Venus? Flying saucers!" WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword8.jpg|"Why can't Cinderella play soccer? Because she's always running away from the ball." WigglyJokeTimewithCaptainFeathersword9.jpg|"How do bees get to school? By school buzz." We'reAllGettingStrong!.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!2.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!3.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!4.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!5.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!6.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!7.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!8.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!9.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!10.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!11.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!12.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!13.jpg We'reAllGettingStrong!14.jpg|Ringmaster We'reAllGettingStrong!15.jpg|The Circus Musical Landscape It'saWigglyCircus-2011Live.jpg|"It's a Wiggly Circus" MurrayinBigBirthday!.jpg|Murray HotPotato-2011Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" BigBirthday!-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene BigBirthday!-ClosingScene2.jpg|Jeff sleeping BigBirthday!-ClosingScene3.jpg|The Wiggles waking up Jeff BigBirthday!-ClosingScene4.jpg|The Wiggles waving goodbye BigBirthday!-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits with Greg Page's name BigBirthday!-SongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name BigBirthday!-SongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name BigBirthday!-SongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name BigBirthday!-SongCredits5.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name BigBirthday!-SongCredits6.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name BigBirthday!-SongCredits7.jpg|More Song Credits with Greg Page's name Terri,BindiandRobertIrwininBigBirthdayBonusClip.jpg|Terri, Bindi and Robert E. Irwin in bonus clip Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Blooper Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries